The Dragons Bouquet
by AlphaJman
Summary: After the events of the 21st martial arts tournaments, Goku is off on a quest to find the 4 star Dragon Ball. While he was stopping for a snack on the Nimbus he helped out a very kind witch, this results in him being sent to the World of Remnant. How much will change? How much will stay the same? (title open for change)
1. Episode 1

_**The Dragons Bouquet**_

 _ **Episode 1: A New Mystical Adventure!**_

 _ **For reference ("text") means some ones thinking, or speaking telepathically. And the cover art I found on Pinterest however I could not find who did the original, if any of you know please tell me so I can either give credit or ask for permission.**_

 _ **-3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **P.O.V-**_

There he was, a young boy on an adventure. An adventure of thrilling mystery and a quest to find an object very close to him, this boy was the future legend Son Goku. And he was on a quest to find the mystical 4 star Dragon Ball, the same Dragon Ball his grand father Gohan gave him. He was sitting on the flying Nimbus, flying low through an apple orchard, collecting apples for a mid morning "snack."

He was flying just above the forest eating a whole bushel of apples. He was as happy as one Goku could be, however his tail shot out and his expression changed to one of curious surprise at the sound of a female shriek. He turned his head all over the place looking for the source of the scream. He saw a woman running through the woods with three dinosaur like monsters close on her tail.

"Nimbus down full speed!" He said aloud.

The Nimbus jolted down and sped off down to the woman, she was bleeding from the side of her stomach, she was clutching at the wound and dodging between trees. Goku jumped off the Nimbus and jumped in between the woman and the monsters.

"Power Pole extend!" Goku yelled as he pulled the magic pole, he swung the red pole and it cleaved through the monsters with surprising ease.

The woman was rightly surprised, "What the, oh my Kami's I'm saved!"

"Are you ok, mam?" Goku asked with an innocent smile on his face.

"I'm fine now, thank you." She replied.

"But your bleeding mam." Goku said pointing at her wound.

"Oh its nothing I can't handle." She said as her hand lit up in a white light and the wound was healed.

"Wow! That must come in handy!" He replied, the woman had long dark hair. Red eyes and she was wearing a black kimono with a strange blue design on it.

"Yeah I didn't have time while I was running." She said after she finished, she seemed stare at Goku, right at his chest, seemingly for no particular reason.

"Ok well if your ok, I got to get going. FLYING NIMBUS…" He started to get on before he was interrupted.

"Wait, my name is Renoum. You see I'm a magic user and I need your help." She said

"I don't know, I really need to find my Grandpas Dragon Ball." He said

"But it's a matter of life and death!" She said grabbing Goku by the shoulders.

"Ok mam. I'll help you. Hi I'm Goku." He replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much. Now follow me and bring the cloud." She said

They walked until they came to a well-furnished cavern, however once they get to the entrance Goku stops in his tracks.

"I don't know miss, Launch told me never to follow strange women into caves." He said.

"How often does that … never mind. Can you hurry its an emergency!" She said

"OK!" He said smiling.

They walked further into her … home to find a large crystal ball in the middle of the room.

"You see Goku, being one of the very few magic users in the world I tend to make enemies very easily. My most hated enemy used his monsters to escape the last time we fought. Unfortunately he escaped to another world parallel to this one, I'm not powerful enough yet to defeat him. He's currently looking for an ultimate power for him to use to take over the world, if He's in the other world that means He already has the power and is currently learning how to make it more powerful. I thought it was the end but then you came along, at first I thought you were just another super human boy, but I then sensed something impossible." She said as she got on one knee and put her hand on his shoulder

"Goku, in you I sense an immense power I never thought was possible, an infinite pool of potential energy that may be just enough to defeat my enemy. I have just enough strength to copy what she did but after that it's up to you to beat him and then get back here. I may not know you that well, but your energy is so pure, I have faith you'll find a way." She continued with a smile.

"Thanks… I'll do it. If it means I'm helping people then lets do this." He said

("Wow, most people would be really skeptical. He truly is pure.") She thought.

"Ok stand back, when I tell you to jump, you jump into the portal." She said.

He nodded and jumped on the Nimbus and got ready; Renoum raised her hands and a circle with a strange glowing pattern. Purple magic energy poured out of her and into the crystal ball, the ball then started to glow and formed a ball of light just above it. After a few tense minutes of waiting the ball of light expanded and an image of a cliff side above a beautiful forest could be seen within the portal.

Renoum was sweating and panting. She found some more strength to yell, "NOW!"

After she said that Goku pointed and the nimbus burst forward into the portal. Renoum collapsed onto the ground exhausted; little did she know that wouldn't be the last time she gives her energy for the future Great Son Goku.

"I know you can do it kid. Maybe you and those like you can defeat pure darkness, in the contest of a simple soul and complex darkness, the simple soul is all we need." She said to her self before passing out.

 _ **-IN THE WORLD OF REMNANT-**_

 _ **-3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **P.O.V-**_

In a parallel world we find another group of Heros, after an exhausting fight with the creatures of darkness known as Grim, a single hooded hero stood on a cliff side awaiting her headmaster and classmates.

 _ **-Rubys P.O.V-**_

God dang that was exhausting! But we did it, I mean I fought beowolves on a daily basis, but Nevermores and Death stalkers, not that often … or ever. Man when we get back I'm grabbing Yang and she's taking me for cookies. It took a few minutes for the others to get up the cliff side; once they did the Headmaster and Miss Goodwitch started direct us back to Beacon. However before we could make decent headway back, the worst thing happened. Beowolves, Ursa, Deathstalkers, started pouring out of the woods near by.

"Jeez, this just isn't our day." Yang said re-activating her gauntlets.

Everyone activated his or her weapons, excluding the headmaster. All the students rushed forward and started attacking, due to the fact we were all running on fumes Miss Goodwitch had to protect us from some of the ones we can't beat individually. However they seemed to be coordinated, maybe it was dumb luck but it was only thanks to Miss Goodwitches help that we were able to keep the sheer number of these things at bay.

The waves finally started to die down; we only had 5 Deathstalkers and 12 to 13 Beowolves and Ursa. Suddenly Weiss was backed into a corner with two DeathStalkers, reacting instantly I watched Miss Goodwitch race to help my soon to be partner. I started to race to them as well, however immediately after my initial dash I felt a powerful force knock me out the way and through a tree. My aura was at its limit; I sat up to find a Deathstalker with its stinger primed for making 'Ruby on a stick'. Before it could skewer me a blur of red seemed to pierce the stinger and its armor, upon closer inspection it seemed to be an incredibly long pole (Oh my) I watched the pole bend and the Deathstalker was catapulted miles away, with the Grimm out of the way I was able to see the pole wielder. He looked like a young kid, smaller than me with gravity defying black hair; he wore a red martial arts Gi with a strange symbol on the back of it. The pole retracted and the boy put it back in its sheath. Then I watched as he sped of incredibly fast towards a rushing Deathstalker, his foot collided with the headpiece of its bone armor, the armor shattered and its body/head caved in on its self. He then burst towards three Beowolves, with some almost unseen punches the Beowolves were sent to their deaths.

"Hey Rubes, how was your first week of school." I heard my sister joke as she walked up to me and helped me to my feet. She looked pretty banged up too, but yang always had the ability to do way better than she looked. (Her hair was untouched though, it's a god given miracle.)

"Oh hey sis, eh you know just fine, I get to see Miss Goodwitch fight again." I replied with a joking crack in my voice.

"Yeah the Shellfish having you on your butt" She joked.

"Oh god shut up, now you've made it worse." I replied. (get it because the Deathstalker look like a crab and a scorpion had a bad one night stand)

We walked back to the group, and every one seemed to be standing around watching the show. Miss good witch was about to run forward to help our young savior until Mr. Ozpin raised his hand.

"Lets watch this play out." He said taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"But." She tried to say but was cut off.

"The boy is clearly skilled, lets see how skilled." He replied

We all watched as the boy decimated the whole army of Grimm that came ambushing out of the woods. He would punch some, others he would pull out his red staff and cleave through Grimm. Suddenly we heard the cry of a Nevermore, we turned to see the mother of all Nevermores. It was massive and instead of bone on just its head, its bone armor spanned its back and most of its wings. Glynda was about to run forward to combat the death bird, however before she could reach the cliff edge where I decapitated the last Nevermore, the boy had leaped over us and landed on the edge. After comically regaining his balance, he got into a fighting stance; he then shot his hands forward, cupped them, and brought his hand to his side. What we heard and saw was unthinkable…

For the first time since we've seen him, he spoke, well yelled more like.

"KA … ME…"

A glowing blue ball appeared in his hands with what looked like blue light strings pouring into his hands.

"HA … ME…" The ground started to shake; the cliff side began to crack.

The boy shot his hands and the blue light ball as he yelled,

"HAAAA!"

If this was some kind of semblance then it was the most destructive semblance I have ever seen since the creation of Yang. When the blue blast shot out at amazing speeds, chunks of ground lifted into the air and a crater was formed beneath his feet. The light was blinding I didn't see the impact, but when I looked back up there was nothing but ash were the Nevermore used to be. AND HE WASN'T EVEN TIRED, he turns so nonchalantly, like he fights evil flying things all the time! AND IT WAS AWSOME! Like something out of an anime or something!

"That's weird, I've never caused that much damage to the ground before?" I heard the boy say out loud.

I had quickly gotten my second wind and ran up to the kid, he was certainly younger than me, Black eyes met sliver when I reached him. I was speechless; this kid took out more Grimm in 10 minutes than I did in an hour. Uhhh I have no Idea what to say, he's probably the most complex kid in the world with how powerful he is… right?

"Hello Miss, I'm Son Goku, but you can just call me Goku." He said in a light voice and a big smile smile.

"H-Hello Goku… I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. But you can call me Ruby… I guess." I said, jeez of course he knows to call me ruby, that was stupid. I extended my hand and he reached up and shook it.

Well he certainly is friendlier than Weiss, but that isn't hard …

 _ **Hello every one I am the AlphaJman, and/or Jacob Ethan Barnett, And this my friends is an idea… no duh right. I mean, as of this Upload I got sick, and I had this idea, which was getting in the way of my current project for this site. So I did the best thing I could think of and pushed it out of my brain. In terms of this story some things might be different in both worlds some might be exactly the same, I haven't really decided. Anyway I don't know how much should I upload, I have another idea for this kind of story. Kind of a 'What if the world of Dragon ball and the world of Rwby' And some characters are replaced with others. Like chi chi is replaced with ruby, it would follow a combined plot of DB and Rwby. If people want we to continue this or write that in the future then I most certainly will. (I might do both any way)**_

 _ **But tell me what you guys think (Please review), and please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes**_ , _**I was loopy on medicine and not a great grammar man in the first place so this might not be a college paper. Any way I'll see you guys In next episode of…**_

 _ **THE DRAGONS BOUQUET**_

 _ **EPISODE 2: The first day of… huh? I forgot?**_

 _ **(Still debating on both titles)**_


	2. Episode 2

_**The Dragons Bouquet**_

 _ **Episode 2: The odd Strengths and Weakness of Son Goku.**_

 _ **-3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **P.O.V-**_

As the sun started set, Ruby had started rambling on asking questions, none of which were coherent.

"I don't know how to answer that?" Goku replied

"Alright Ms. Ruby, let him be, he's probably very tired." Miss Goodwitch said walking up to them; she stood between Ruby and Goku. She was still wary about the boy, no matter how powerful the boy his, she had to think about the safety of the students.

"Nah, I do this stuff all the time. I am getting kinda hungry though…"He replied, with his iconic big smile and scratching the back of his head.

Glynda stared at Goku; taking note of his tail, his pure obsidian eyes and his most prominent feature an innocent smile that seems to make any hostile thought against him go away.

"Miss Rose, if you'll please join the fellow students on the airship with the Headmaster, Goku and I will wait for them to return." Glynda said, with her normal stern tone.

"Yes mam, but why? I'm sure Goku could fit on the ship." Ruby replied

"Yes but me and Mr. Son need to talk… for a while." She replied with a stern look.

"Yes mam!" She said, scurrying to back to the others as the airship landed.

Ozpin and Glynda nodded to each other, the exhausted students followed their Headmaster onto the transport. Both Glynda and Goku watched the airship lift into the air,

"How are you feeling?" She asked watching the airship fly off into the distance.

"Me? Oh I'm fine. I'm still kinda hungry though." He said rubbing his stomach. ("I wonder if those wolf things taste good, they looked tasty.) He thought.

"Your not tired… I imagine that blast was very difficult to pull off. You must be reaching your limit after that Grimm assault." She said her tone changing and her expression becoming unreadable, but still intimidating.

"Nah, I fight monsters like those all the time. And it didn't take that much out of me to use the Kamehameha." He replied

"Kamehameha?" She questions.

"Yup My master Roshi showed it to me, sorta, cool isn't it!" He said excitedly

"Yeah… cool… Any way you remember those kids… on that air ship that flew away." She said as she turned her body in a certain way so her weapon was tilted towards the young boy.

"Yeah, they seemed nice." He replied, seemingly not intimidated in the slightest, heck it seemed he was just oblivious to her hostile stance.

"Yes they are nice… and I'm responsible for each of them on top of a whole school of other kids." She said, trying to be as subtle as possible.

And if anyone knows Son Goku, subtly is not something that's just out of his realm of understandability.

"Really? That sounds stressful." He said as Glynda stepped closer as to tower over Goku.

(A/N: And she really does, Goku is around 4 feet tall, while Glynda is EXACTLY 6 foot 5 according to the Rwby wiki. Soooo With those two standing in front of each other, Goku looks like a toddler.)

"Yes it is, and one of my responsibilities is keeping those kids safe. My point is Son Goku are you going to cause problems for us?" She said, her blank expression turning into a dark Glare. Goku's expression changed from his normal happy smile, to slight confusion, to fear similar to the fear of launch, to a serious expression. He bent his knees and got into a stance.

"No I don't want to hurt anyone, I was sent here to help people." He replied.

They stared at each other for a good minute, his obsidian eyes meeting green; the Goodwitch facing off to the kid warrior.

("I don't know whether or not to believe him. He has no reason to lie, His kindness seems to rival that of Miss rose's.") She thought as she closed her eyes and gave a small smile.

"My apology, I get very anxious when it comes to the safety of the kids. Forgive me." She said, her dark demeanor turning to simple kindness, she then put her weapon away.

"Oh, its ok. I understand." He replied, his goofy smile returning. No matter what the situation, his smile seemed brighten everything up.

"But you shouldn't do anything dangerous like fighting that many Grimms at once, despite your amazing prowess." She scolded, sounding kinda like sounded like a mother.

"Alright…" He replied not wanting to argue.

"Now it should take about an hour for the ship to return. So we should just sit here and wait." She said looking at her scroll.

"Well we could just take the Nimbus…" He replied.

"Nimbus? What are you talking about?" She asked

He turned around, looked up at the sky and shouted, "FLYING NIMBUS!"

At first Glynda thought he was crazy, until not a second later what looked like a yellow cloud with a travel sack of stuff sitting on top of it, zipped in front of him.

("What The? What is it?" Could this be apart of his semblance? It's certainly not made of dust, or mechanical.") She thought as she stared slack jawed as Goku climbed on to the cloud.

"Oh yeah I forgot about my stuff. Anyway, hop on." He said.

"Hop on … A cloud?" She replied

"Yup, it's called the flying Nimbus" He said.

("Well here goes nothing.") She thought as she tried to jump on the yellow cloud, and fell face first on to the ground.

"What the hell! How do you stand on a cloud?" She said rubbing her face and readjusting her glasses.

"The only people who can ride the Nimbus are those of pure heart. That means you think bad things Mam!" He said in a mocking voice.

"Define 'Bad'" She said fairly annoyed.

"Well it goes from evil thoughts and experiences, to dirty thoughts and experiences." He said putting his hand on his chin.

"That aside… how am I going to get on?" She questioned, a little embarrassed.

"Well, you could always do what my buddy Krillin did and hang on to my back." He replied.

"Aside from a Major height difference Mr. Goku, I'd rather wait for the airship." She said.

"Oh come on we'll be out of here quicker." He encouraged.

"Fine. But you're still to small to hang on to your back." She replied.

Goku thought about it for a second, he then jumped down and picked Glynda up and carried her bridal style. "There that should be ok." He said.

"Christ this is embarrassing! You better not drop me!" She said as he jumped back on the cloud.

"Sooo… where are we going?" Goku asked.

'Sigh' "Go north where the ship went." She replied and pointed at the direction of the Academy.

"Oh the castle looking thing, right... All right nimbus, FULL SPEED THAT WAY!" He said aloud as the cloud took off at immense speed.

To keep a hold of Miss Goodwitch Goku had to wrap his tail around her waist, needles to say her cheeks turned red to many times to day.

("I hate this, I'm a huntress! Not a damsel in distress!") She thought angrily to her self.

In a matter of seconds they made it to the large Academy of Beacon,

"Woah, it looks like a big castle!" Goku said, all star-y eyed;

"Very perceptive of you… Down there!" She said, she then pointed to a small figure standing in the middle of a walkway looking up at them.

Goku lowered the cloud down to the figure, whom of which was Professor Ozpin. "Oh, did our little savior sweep you off your feet all ready." He said with an amused voice.

"Ugh. Not funny…" She said crossing her arms.

Ozpin raised his eyebrow, amused at the fact that his assistant was still in the boys' arms.

"Goku… you can put me down now." She said.

"Oh yeah." He said as he retracted his tail and placed the huntress on her feet.

"Stay here for a second Mr. Goku." Ozpin said, taking his blonde assistance a few feet away.

"Okie Dokie." He replied, jumping off the nimbus with his pack of stuff.

"Did you find out anything?" Ozpin asked quietly.

Glynda sighed and shook her head. "To be honest sir, I have no Idea. He should be harmless; he seems like the nicest kid in the world. But you'll have to talk to them." She said.

"Hmmm. I'll see what I can do." Ozpin said as he turned back to the young boy.

"Excuse me Mr. Goku, would you mind coming with me. I want to take you to see someone who's going to make sure your ok." Ozpin said with a kind almost fatherly smile.

"Oh, Ok. But do you think I could get something to eat, I'm pretty hungry." Goku replied

"Oh I think that can be arranged." Ozpin replied with a chuckle.

"Right this way." Glynda said as the boy followed behind the two, holding the pack of stuff he had with him.

Goku followed them through the corridors, looking up at all the students and all around at the schools hallways. The way he was following behind them made some of the students mistook Goku for the Headmaster and Mistress's child.

"Just Before you arrived I already finished the ceremony." Ozpin said to the mistress.

"So the teams are formed. What do you make of them?" She asked.

"I think they're going to make us proud." He replied

They kept walking until they came to double doors that led to a large white room with machines and diagrams all over the room.

"Ah Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwich! To what do I owe the pleasure?" A middle-aged man in a lab coat said walking out from behind a lab space. (Think Dr. Macoy from Star Trek.)

"I think I found you a puzzle you can't piece together, Mathias." Ozpin said with a small grin.

"Oh really? The last time you said that I figured it out in ten minutes." Mathias replied.

"Oh, well I bet you twenty lien you haven't seen anything like this before." Glynda said with a scoff. Which was somewhat out of character.

"Oh I can't wait, I need to buy lunch any way." He replied, he then looked between them to the small boy with a tail smiling away. "You know you both are fertile you don't need to adopt. Unless Gylnda didn't want to…" he continued before he was interrupted.

"Christ if you keep that sentence going I'm going to make you your next patient." Glynda replied, Ozpin holding the bridge of his nose.

"Alright I get it, so how you feeling little guy." The man said looking down at Goku.

"Oh I'm Ok, I'm getting kinda hungry though." Goku replied rubbing his stomach.

"Well I'm sure Uncle Oz and the good witch will get you something to eat after a small check up. So let me introduce myself, I'm Dr. Mathias, I'm going to need a blood sample to see if you're ok." He said kindly.

"AHH!" They heard Goku yelp then seemingly disappears.

"What the where did he go, man that little guy is fast." The doc said surprised.

"I'm sorry I hate Doctors!" They turned to face Goku, who was cowering behind Glynda's leg.

"Why?" The Doc inquires.

"I HATE NEEDLES!" Goku yelped again.

("The kid can kill 50 Grimm and is still afraid of a needle.") Glynda thought.

"Oh don't worry, it may be aura piercing but it shouldn't hurt." The doc said reassuringly.

"Actually, that may not be such a good Idea doc." Ozpin spoke up.

"Why is that?" He replied

"We're not a hundred percent sure, but we have our suspicions that this boy may be the only person on the planet with out an aura." Glynda said trying to pry the monkey off her leg.

"You…Your serious?" He asked

"Yes." Oz replied

"Alright, hey kiddo, nevermind about the needles. I need you to go sit in the chair over there so we can check to see how powerful you are." The doc said with a smile.

"Really? No Needles?" Goku asked

"No Needles." He reassured.

"O.k." Goku said letting go of the Mistress.

"Ms. Good witch will you hook him up for me. I need to talk to you Ozpin for a sec." The Doc said pulling the headmaster over behind a lab space.

"Oz tell me, if he didn't have an Aura how would you know?" He said.

"Well you answer that question doctor. How would _I_ be able to tell if he didn't have an aura?" He replied.

"Dammit man I'm a doctor, not a!... he did something didn't he?" the doc said.

"Yes, yes he did." He replied

"Do you have footage, or a picture, a damn selfie! SOMETHING! If what you say is true, then we could have … something on our hands." Doc panics

"Yes I was able to pull the footage from the environmental cameras. Take a look." Ozpin replied

After a few minutes of watching Goku destroy a wave of Grimm with no problem, to say slack jaw was the proper reaction is an understatement.

"That blast… You sure that isn't aura." The doctor asked.

"The blast appeared too concentrated, too powerful, and was created in such away that aura doesn't move." Ozpin replies.

"You telling me. He appears to have gathered energy from around him not from himself that's why his body didn't glow and only his hands. As to why the ground cracked and shook, maybe he gathered energy from the environment, which would explain why he wasn't tired. But the test results should explain more." The doc said studying the footage again.

"We're ready over here Doctor." Glynda said.

"Ok thank you, alright lets see what we have here." The doc said as he walked up to the panel of the machine Goku was strapped to. Metal arms activated and were separated a small distance around the boy, they started to glow as a blue light was emitted, and the arms followed the length of Gokus body from every side.

"Heh, heh. That tickles." Goku giggles

After a minute or two the Doctor's curious expression changed into one of shock and horror. "That's … Impossible. Glynda, Ozpin, I need to see you two in private for a second." He said as he walked back to the lab space.

"Oz you were right, there is no aura, like none what so ever. If I didn't know any better I'd call him a Grimm. But there is something else I found." He said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Well what is it?" Glynda asked.

"Take a look at this monitor, normally aura is a manifestation of ones soul, and it usually manifest its self as a shield of some kind until someone finds their semblance, then it acts as fuel for the semblance and a shield. This includes a regeneration factor, blah, blah. I know I don't have to tell you guys any of that. BUT, take a look at the diagram, normally Aura has a confined transition from the heart through out the body." He said as he pointed at a diagram on screen of a normal hunter, a glowing light flowed smoothly through out the hunter's body and formed a skintight shield around his/her body.

"But take a look at Goku." He switched to a diagram of Goku and the energy encompassed his whole body and jagged tendrils of similar glowing light were pouring out of his body.

"Aura originates and is manifested from a persons heart, but this energy is being originated from his entire body. And his body seemed to have unlocked super human/faunus ability in combination with it. His muscles are three times denser than any Olympic level Human/Faunus on record. Let me put it this way, you can have the strongest aura in the world, but if it runs out and you get shot in the leg, its going to go through. But if HE gets shot in the leg, it will just bounce off, regardless of how much of this _energy_ he has. From what I understand of his body he needs like a million more calories than us, from what I can tell so far." The doc continued.

"Do you know how powerful he is?" Ozpin asked.

"Oz, I'm going to be honest with you. There isn't a chart on this planet big enough for him to be off of, and that's if he can do more than what he shown earlier today." Doc replied.

"I'd like to keep him for testing but I don't know what to test so, just have him get some sleep, and maybe we can figure out his combat ability through a match or something." He continued.

Glynda and Ozpin nodded at each other, they walked back to where Goku was sitting.

"Alright now we can go get something to eat." Ozpin said as they unstrapped him from the chair.

"YAY!" Goku yelled as he grabbed his stuff and ran out the room, before running back in.

"I don't know where I'm going." Goku said with his iconic goofy smile. The doc and Glynda face palmed while Ozpin just chuckled.

"Come on." Glynda said leading the way.

"See yah later Mr. Doctor." Goku said following behind the two adults.

"See you… Wait Mr. Doctor?" He replied

Goku followed them to a big cafeteria, and into a near by kitchen.

"Have at." Ozpin said.

 _ **-1 hour later-**_

The headmaster and mistress watched in amusement and horror as Goku zipped around the kitchen eating EVERYTHING! And he still had to ask if he could get more, as to which they said yes, they didn't want to say no, mostly out of fear.

"Where is he going to stay tonight?' Glynda asked.

"I was hoping he would stay with you miss Goodwitch." He replied

"Why?" She asked

"I want to know more about him, I think he'd respond better to a mother figure than anything else. Plus I need to know if the students could be safe around him if we decide to let him stay with said students." He replied

She just sighed and nodded.

After another HOUR of eating, the kid walks back up to the two astonished adults. "Ok I'm finished, thank you for dinner, I'm kind of getting sleepy I better get going." Goku said rubbing his eye cute like.

"Really? Where do you plan on staying the night?" Glynda said crossing her arms.

"I think I'll just sleep on the nimbus." He replied

"Well it is a cloud, I bet it would be confortable." Ozpin interjected, Glyndas un-amused look spoke volumes.

"Well thank you for everything but I gotta go." Goku said.

"How about you stay the night here, so you can have breakfast in the morning." Glynda suggested.

"Really! Ok thank you so much." He said before he let out a sleepy yawn, to be honest… it was pretty cute from Glyndas Point of view.

"Alright well good night to you two." Ozpin said before walking off.

"Ok Mr. Goku, follow me." Glynda said gesturing for him to follow.

They walked outside and followed a path out side the courtyard. Soon they came to a large building that had the words, _Teachers dorm,_ written on a plaque. They walked through the empty halls, it was relatively late and either the teachers were last minute preparing for class or getting some shuteye before tomorrow. They walked into what looked like a decently sized apartment. On one end of the room was a medium sized love seat across from a medium sized T.V. next to it was a small kitchenette. To the right a few feet that led to the Headmistress's bedroom, the place where some students want to be and where many adults do not.

"Ok Goku you can sleep on the couch if you'd like." Glynda said with a sigh as she let her hair down. She walked over to a custom armor stand and began removing her weapon from her boot.

Goku put his stuff on the ground and plopped on the couch. "'Giggle' this couch is softer than launches bed."

"So where are you from Goku?" She asked removing her cape and glasses.

"'YAWWN! I grew up with my Grandpa in Mount Paozu then I spent some time traveling, then I trained with my Master Roshi on an island." HE said with his voice trailing off.

"So where is your…" she started to reply before turning around to find the young boy asleep with his limbs out in all directions.

("You know, apart of me really wants to think of him as a threat. But now that I look at him, he's just a kid. There isn't a bad bone in his body, oh and alright he's pretty cute for a kid.") She thought, she walked out of the room and came back with a blanket that she placed over the lightly snoring boy.

She walked over to her scroll that she placed on the counter. She turned it on and called the headmaster.

"Good evening Glynda. Do you have anything on the boy?" He asked.

"No he fell asleep, he seemed to have traveled a lot and trained under a man named Roshi. I want to have the Doc measure that energy he emits, but I'll need a substitute tomorrow." She replied.

"All right I'll get to looking in on this Roshi fellow. Good night Glynda." He says.

"Good Night." She replies.

 _ **-End of Episode-**_

 _ **All right ladies and gentlemen the second Episode is here and the third is on its way. So to address some things real quick, I promise I'll fix any grammar mistakes when I get the chance but I am a sophomore in high school. On another not for those who want Goku to have a harem… we're talking about the same kid who thought Marriage was a food and couldn't tell the difference between genders. But I might have an interesting Idea happen, but that'll happen much later and I'll change the rating to M when that happens. Any way guys don't forget to review and leave your thoughts. Ill see you guys in the next episode for…**_

 _ **The Dragons Bouquet**_

 _ **Episode 3: The badge and the … I can't remember**_


	3. Episode 3

_**The Dragons Bouquet**_

 _ **Episode 3: The beginning of the badge and the burden.**_

 **For the record ladies and gentle men, Goku after the 21** **st** **martial arts tournament is about 13 years old. And about the whole harem thing… It will certainly not happen in real life, but some one might have a dream that they'll wake up screaming at. But I still plan on having this follow the story of Dragon Ball, meaning Chi - chi still exists, sorry if people want a Ruby x Goku story, but I want to write something like that as a different story and at a much later time. Any way I hope you guys enjoy…**

 _ **-Rubys P.O.V-**_

All right, All right. First one up, god it's to early for my brain to work… well I should probably wake everyone up. I got up and quickly got dressed in my school clothes; next I tried to wake up Blake, which was easy…

"Morning Blake." I said in my normal cheerful attitude.

"Morning ruby." She said in a monotone voice, rubbing her eyes

"Hey you get ready quickly It might take me a minute to wake up Yang." I replied

"Ok… Why? … Oh wait never mind, we have to unpack and stuff." She said rubbing her forehead. "I'm going to go get dressed." She continued as she grabbed her clothes and stepped out to find the bathroom.

"Ok…" I replied, I don't know why she couldn't just change in here, were going to spend our entire time at beacon with each other. But that was a challenge for another day; right now I have the unfortunate task of waking up my sister.

Getting her out of bed was the easy part; you could just roll her out of bed onto the floor. Like I did, but she didn't wake up, typical Yang. Next I thought to try to tickle her, I remember, back home, her being very ticklish around the feet, thighs, and neck. Of course when I used my _Ultimate tickle attack_ , an attack Yang has never been able to defeat in her conscious form. My fingers tickled her body in all of the previous places I mentioned; her conscious form may not be able to withstand my high-speed tickle maneuver, but her unconscious form was like an impenetrable fortress. All she did was squirm and laugh in her sleep, saying _"Stop … Ja 'mumble' that tickles."_

I decided to reach back into the recesses of my brain to find any weakness in my sisters sleep defenses. Then it hit me, its dangerous, it might get me hurt, it might put my new team in danger… ok maybe only one of those things. But her face and her being awake would be worth it,

"Hey Yang … there was this guy hitting on me and he won't leave me alone…" I said in a frightened voice. If this doesn't wake up Yang then my poor sister has slipped into a coma, only to be awakened by a shining prince whom kisses her, then gets beaten up by her.

"I'LL KILL HIM WHERE IS HE!" She spat out sitting up; the room had heated up, her eyes red and her voice demonic.

"Good your awake, get ready we got to unpack and stuff." I said.

"Ruby that was dangerous… and evil." She said sitting up.

"Yeah I know. Hey you were talking in your sleep, who's this _Ja_ …" I started to say before her hand cupped my mouth.

"TELL NO ONE!" she growled demonically. With careful consideration, I decided to drop the subject. I do not want to know about my big sisters fantasies.

I nodded and when Blake got back, Yang left with her clothes and stuff. I understand why she didn't change in here; she always takes a shower in the morning. The again I guess that's what Blake did too, I guess my brain still isn't really awake yet, which is weird considering I was really excited for today. Next came Weiss, I walked over to her bed and the atmosphere got a whole lot colder, I mean I think I want to cling to Yang now. Against my better judgment, I decided to be really annoying right now. Oh yes I know just the way to wake her up, I pulled a whistle and waited for yang to get out of the shower, I didn't want her to slip at the sudden noise.

"Ruby I don't think that's a good idea." Blake said as I got really close to the white haired girls head.

I blew the whistle as hard as I could, causing her to fall out of her bed. It was pretty funny, the rest of the time was spent unpacking, and decorating. After that we only had one thing left to do…

"Our next order of business … Classes…" I said slumping down looking at our schedule. "Lets see we got our first class at 9 o' clock and …" I started to continue before I was interrupted.

"Wait did you say 9:00?" Weiss said.

"Yeah? Why?" I replied.

"Its 8:55 you dunce!" she yelled.

We burst down the hallway with Team JNPR hot on our tail; apparently they're late too. We ran full speed through the courtyard; I had glanced left and saw the Headmaster, Miss Goodwitch and between them was Goku… wait GOKU… I didn't get to talk to him after the cliff incident. Unfortunately in my distracted haste, I nearly tripped, only to be caught by my sister whom picked me up and kept my momentum going.

"AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME TO BE TRIPIN RUBY!" She yelled.

Man I wonder what happened to him yesterday…

 _ **-Glyndas' Point of View-**_

 _All I could think about was run, I was exhausted, and I was terrified. But if I stopped, it would surely spell my demise. It was middle of the night; the broken moon was full and it light was allowing me to see were I was running. Unfortunately it was the light of the moon that got me in this terrible situation, the shine of the moon spawned this horrible Shadow monster. It certainly wasn't Grimm, it was way worse I can't even describe how monstrous it is, it could toss Goliaths like a rubber chew toy. All it does is destroy any thing around it, and here I am running through the woods hoping it doesn't pick up a chunk of mountain and crush me with it. The worst part of it all was, Goku was nowhere to be found._

 _All I could find was his torn clothes, power pole and blood on the ground near by the monster destroying a near by group of Goliaths. I hardly knew the kid, however I couldn't help but feel an immense pain rise in my chest and tears form in my eyes. I think was his smile, his smile made any kind of anxiety go away, I understand that any bright light can fade but that doesn't mean its not sad. I tried to fight the monster, some what out of revenge and somewhat because its my job. But I would soon find out that I was severely outmatched, the lightning I summoned had only managed to piss it off. Nothing I did phased that thing, for the first time in a long time I felt like a useless fly trying to defeat a titan. I ran through the woods trying to dodge the massive fists that were trying to crush me; I was succeeding for a while until I overlooked a nearby Beowolf._

 _While its strike didn't hurt that much, the giants fingers closing around me hurt, it certainly drained my Aura. The monster lifted me and I saw its evil eyes, it had no pupils just red glowing eyes that made Grimm look sweet. It opened its mouth as wide as it could go, I thought it was going to eat me, but what actually happened was way more terrifying. Energy, the same kind of energy that Goku used started to form in its mouth. Instead of a blue energy ball, a magenta ball with strings of energy gathering into the ball. As it gathered energy the ground not only shook but also started to break apart like an earthquake, the mountain behind it was crumbling beneath the weight of its power. Finally the energy had stopped gathering and I could feel the guttural roar forming in its throat, I knew what was coming next. I don't think I've ever felt like giving up before, but it felt disheartening, like losing who you are. I closed my eyes, as the blast burned through the rest of my aura I managed to let out a scream that echoed through my mind._

I awoke to the sound of my alarm at about 4:30; I sat up abruptly and ran my fingers through my hair. I turned off the alarm, I turned and sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my face. I stood and left to my bathroom, I slid out of my nightgown and stepped into the shower. When the hot water hit my skin apart of me felt relaxed and another part of me had chills run down my spine.

Where did that dream come from? I've never imagined a monster like that, not even as a child were as my imagination was bigger than remnant. But whatever it was it was horrible. Why was Goku there? I've only known him for the better part of a day and he has already entered my dreams? I guess he's left that big of an impression on me; I don't want him to leave so I could learn more about his power. But I kind of want to learn more about him, like his experiences, where he comes from and does he have a semblance, he has no Aura but does this energy he has produce a semblance? Was the Kamehameha his semblance?

After spending twenty minuets getting ready I left back into my small living room. It was there I found little Goku splayed out on the couch; I walked over to him as quietly as possible. I don't like the idea of snooping around someone else's stuff but there is still a lot I don't know about him and there's a part of me that feels uneasy around him. Its so frustrating, I'm like a walking contradiction! Half of me feel normal around the kid, but the other half feel the same anxiety from the dream around him. Could it be the lingering effects of the dream?

Not thinking about it any more I untie the knot on the bag. I found an Assortment of items: Underwear, an extra pair of the clothes he had on, a blue pair of pants and a sleeveless white shirt. Also on top of the clothes was a small circular hand held device with a button on the top, its screen was green and had grids on it showing coordinates. I pressed the button on the top of the device with a flinch thinking it was a detonator of some kind.

I think I might just be paranoid, what reason would this kid have to place bombs any where in the facility.

The device didn't react what so ever, except the grid got smaller and the base coordinates increased in number. It appeared to be a radar of some kind, a radar for what I have no idea but it wasn't showing any thing so I doubt I'd find out any time soon. I put everything back and retied the bag as if nothing happened, my attention then turned to the short red pole to the right of the bag. I picked it up and removed it from its sheath. I looked over the pole and found no mechanism that extended it. How did he do it, this just appears to be a red pole, how did Goku extend it upon command, is that his semblance?

I heard yawning behind me, I turned to find Goku sitting up and cutely rubbing his eyes to wake him self up. Yes I said CUTELY, I'm still a person and I find things cute, and It just so happens the more sentimental side of me finds Goku to be an adorable little monkey boy, I can say something similar about miss Ruby the day I met her.

"Oh good morning Mam." Goku said stretching his limbs.

"Good morning Goku, excuse me if you don't mind. Where did you get this weapon?" I asked

"OH the power pole? I got it from my Grandpa when I was younger." He replied standing up and stretching his back.

"Yes you mentioned your Grand father last night before you fell asleep. Where is he now if you don't mind my asking?" I asked

"My Grand father died a little while ago." He replied, his smile fading into a small sad frown.

I got down on one knee and place my hand on his shoulder. "I know you may not want to answer this and its ok if you don't but… how did your Grandpa die?" I asked

"He once told me never to go outside on the full moon. It was because a Giant Monster comes out during a full moon, which was the monster that killed my Grandpa. The last thing I remember was looking up at the full moon and then waking up and my Grandpa was nearly dead, he gave me something to remember him by then he passed away." He said as a tear started to fill his eye.

Ok now things started to get too similar, the giant monster, and full moon. I don't understand how they could be connected but no way it was a coincidence and why did the monster leave Goku alive, did his grandpa fight it? I can imagine a sweet boy like him holding his dying grand father in his own pool of blood; how this hasn't traumatized the boy I don't know.

"I'm sorry Goku… what… what was his name?" I asked.

"His name was Son Gohan." He said with a small semi- sad smile.

"That's a nice name." I replied trying to cheer him up.

"Before my grandpa died, he told me something that would cheer me up whenever I thought of him. He said, 'Goku I want you to remember something. If you always go through life with a smile then nothing can ever truly hurt you. I want you to keep moving forward, to one day leave home and strive to be the best person you can be. And when you go on this adventure I want you to help as many people along the way that you can.' He then gave me his Dragon Ball to remember him by and passed away." He said wiping the tears from his eyes and then giving his iconic big innocent smile.

"Your Grand Father seems like a very wise man." I replied, I knew for a fact, 100% of me knew that the boy sitting In front of me was most defiantly one of the most innocent kids on the planet. He wasn't going to let anything get him down. However there was a small part of me that feared the connection between Goku and that monster.

"Do you want to go eat some breakfast?" I continued with a small smile after a minute.

"YEAH!" he said aloud as he ran out of my apartment, he came back a second later.

"I don't remember where the cafeteria is." He said with his goofy expression.

'Chuckle' "Follow me." I chuckled.

It was about 5:30 when we reached the cafeteria; none of the students were there as it isn't the time for them to get up yet. There were, however, some teachers on the other side if the cafeteria, either doing paper work while eating or just talking amongst themselves. I had to show Goku how to go through the cafeteria line correctly, but he still had a mountain of food on his tray, he apparently had the balance of a god because he put it all on ONE tray. We sat back down and as I ate my eggs I watched Goku turn into a vacuum like last night.

"Well I thought I'd find you both here." I heard Ozpins voice behind me.

"Good morning Professor." I said.

"It just like when we were in school huh." He said placing his coffee down next to his tray of breakfast.

"Not really. Not even Port ate like this." I replied.

'Chuckle' "That's the truth." He said.

"So Goku, are you in the habit of saving teachers and their students from the creatures of darkness. Or was there another reason for your intervening." Ozpin continued asking Goku just as he finished eating and was about to go get more.

"Huh?" He replied

"Why did you save us from the Grimm yesterday." I translated.

"Oh. Well it was the right thing to do. I saw the red cloaked girl get hurt so I wanted to help." Goku replied.

"Were you just at the right place at the right time or did you have business at beacon?" Ozpin asked,

"Where were you going when you say the girl in trouble?" I translated again.

"I was sent here to find this … bad guy…" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

Ozpin and I look at each other with an eyebrow raised. "Sent by who?" I asked.

"I don't think you guys will believe me…" He replied.

"Goku, there isn't anything you can say that I haven't heard one way or another." Ozpin said.

"Don't worry Goku." I assured

"I'm not from … this universe…" he replied

"…"

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Ozpin said.

"I don't know Oz, I think I believe him." Said Mathias from behind us.

"Oh good timing doc. I presume you have some new info for us?" Ozpin says as the Doctor sits down.

"Well I'd tell you here but you need to see it for your selves." He said running his fingers through his hair.

We returned our trays; Ozpin refilled his mug for the first time in what felt like 50 YEARS. We followed the doctor back up to his lab; on the way I took notice of his apprehension. Mathias kept looking back at Goku; it has been years since I've seen him terrified. I almost forgot he could feel fear, but he seemed to be feeling copious amounts of the emotion. We reached the lab and he pretty much ran to his Computer terminal behind a safety wall.

"Alright come here. Goku I need you to stand over there. Don't touch any thing, just wait for a minute." He said frantically.

We walked into the terminal space and once we were in, Mathias closed the safety door and locked it.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked

"When you see this, yes absolutely!" He said frantically.

He pulled up an extensive diagram of a faunas, a human and Goku. "Ok take a look at this. You see I was looking through his specs again and comparing them to human physiology and Faunas physiology. At first I thought he was a normal faunas, out side the whole super Faunas muscle density thing. But upon closer inspection, he isn't either!" He said sweating.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He isn't Faunas or Human! He's compatible with humans or faunas in terms of breeding but in terms of genetics… he's something else entirely different. And you want to know the scary part…" He said, having the information cross the screen and labeling the parts of Gokus body.

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"He has three levels of genetics!" He practically yelled.

"Come again?" I asked

"Take a look. He has his normal Genetic code, which is weird in and of it self. Then in his tail connected up to his eyes, are low-level waves of … something. I've run simulations but I can't tell what the waves are for, those are intertwined into his normal genetics. Here is the most terrifying part, his 3rd level of genetics is dormant, I will spare you the details but basically like the previous level of genetic code is a transformation. There is one semblance on record that is not only connected to her Aura but is also connected to her genetics, basically she channeled her aura and would transform for a perios of time. Her Aura, her strength, speed and everything would increase by 50%. However, Gokus transformation genetics…" He said, pausing as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and flinched in pain.

"You can say it Mathias." Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee.

"If his dormant genetics become active and he transforms… his abilities will increase by 500%, theoretically… The most I know about his appearance with these genetics, is his eyes and hair will change color, and his muscles will increase in mass and density. Fortunately or unfortunately, his physical ability needs to reach a certain level, a level he is no were near at the moment. But if he keeps up whatever training regiment he has, he'll reach this level by the time he's in his early to mid 30's, best estimate." He continued.

"That's..." I stuttered. I couldn't finish my sentence, to imagine, I haven't seen this boys full potential as of now but if what happened yesterday is any inkling… dear god…

"Impossible I know. If I could see some of his abilities first hand I could make a more exact measurement. But I'm terrified to see what his full potential is." He continued.

"I'll do it. I'll fight him and test his ability." I said after regaining my composer.

"Are you sure?" Ozpin asked

"I'm sure, first we need to convince him to stay…" I said looking at the oblivious boy on the other side of the glass, his face was pressed against the glass of a fish bowl, looking like a kid.

"Then what?" Mathias asked

"Then what… well I'm going to fight Son Goku." I said with a sigh.

 _ **-End of episode-**_

 _ **Hello ladies and gentlemen, it is I the Alphajman and/or Jacob Ethan Barnett. And I just want to start off by saying thank you, thank you for taking the time to read this and thank you to those who review. I want you guys to review and it doesn't matter how long it is, if its as simple as a 'good job' or as complex as a college paper everything helps, especially when you guys point out my mistakes, I'm only a sophomore in high school, and while I love writing about things I love… it doesn't mean I'm any good at it, so any help you can provide will be more than appreciated. In other news I am having some difficulty with the next episode, I need to find a place in the RWBY story to place some of these events. I know this is happening during the Badge and the burden episode but I'm having difficulty trying to get the Rwby heroes to have a decent interaction with Goku. I have an Idea but if people give me a better one while staying within the episode then I might just do that. That's all for now It Has Been A Pleasure, I'll see you guys in the next episode when everyones favorite dominatrix professor takes on the future martial arts legend. Its Glynda Goodwitch vs Son Goku (said in the Dragon Ball narrator voice.)**_

 _ **The Dragons Bouquet**_

 _ **Epsiode 4: The Badge and the burden, From a "New" perspective?**_


End file.
